Andy's loss
by Jassific
Summary: Andy has to deal with a major loss but she doesn't have to do it alone...reviews are appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

Andy's loss

"Andrea?" Miranda called for her assistant in her typical calm way. The office was already empty. Emily was already home too so Andy hurried over to her office with her notepad.

"What can I do for you Miranda?"

"I will leave in 10 minutes. I want to have Roy waiting downstairs and you will deliver the book later as usual. That's all." Miranda didn't even look up, or looked at Andy otherwise she would have noticed her lovesick grin towards her.

Andy went back to her desk and called Roy and told him to be downstairs in 10 minutes gladly he was already there. When Miranda came out of her office, Andy already had her coat and purse ready. Lately she helped her in her coat and Miranda seemed to enjoy it as did Andy of course. She brushed gently her hands against her neck and lingered a bit more than she should there. Miranda cleared her throat and Andy got out of her dreamy state.

"S...sorry Miranda ...I.." Andy stuttered. But Miranda held up her hand and shushed her.

"I didn't mind." She whispered while she left. Andy grinned again while she looked at Mirandas backside. So she liked it Andy thought.

When she came to the elevator two officers came out. Miranda was confused and instead of leaving she followed the men.

"Excuse me officers, may I help...?"

"We are looking for Ms. Sachs. We got informed she works here and is still in. Where can we find her?"

"Yes she's my assistant, follow me." Miranda started to get scared and also more confused but she would never tell or show anyone.

Andy was sitting at her desk getting the schedule already organized for the next week.

The police men entered the office with Miranda. When Andy looked up she was shocked.

"Omg, Miranda what...?"

"Ms. Sachs we were looking for you." They both took their hats off and looked somewhat sad. Andy's eyes widened and surprisingly Miranda went over and stood next to her desk.

"Ms. Sachs we have to inform you that your parents have been reported dead in Claremore, Cincinnati today. They were involved in a car accident and there was nothing the paramedics could do for them. We extend to you and your family our deepest sympathy in your great loss."

While they did their duty and told Andy what they were here for, she got pale and tears streamed down her face while she slowly sat back down in her chair behind her desk. Miranda raised her hand in front of her mouth in shock. She thanked the officers and told them she would take care of her assistant. They gave her a card where she would be able to call for further informations and left. Miranda dropped her purse and sank down next to Andy who was just looking into space and said nothing.

"Andrea? Talk to me. What can I do?" Andy didn't respond. Miranda held her hands kneeling beside her. She cupped her cheek and made her look into her eyes.

"I am so sorry for your loss darling." Andy gathered herself and stood up while helping Miranda up.

"It's ok, you can go home I will be there with the book in an hour." Miranda was confused and knew she was clearly in shock and not thinking straight.

"The book isn't important right now. Andrea? Did you understand what the two officers said just now?" Miranda stepped closer to the girl and took her elbows in a rough grip while she asked and looked with a deep compassion at her.

Finally Andy broke down and started to sob heavily. Miranda embraced her and let her cry on her shoulder. She soothed her and caressed her hair. She felt so bad for her assistant. They worked over a year together and got somewhat closer. Not friends but closer. She held her tight and Andy did too. After a while she loosened the embrace.

"Sorry Miranda ...I didn't mean ...to...to loose it around you...I ...I don't know what to say..."

Miranda cut her off. "You don't have to say anything. Andrea, you got some terrible news. I have feelings too. I am a mom and I have had parents and lost them. I will be there for you." Andy looked at her in shock. She would have expected anything out of Miranda but this side was completely new for her. Maybe she lost her hearing and she just imagined these things. But Miranda continued.

"Andrea I would love for you to come with me tonight. I don't want you to be alone, please Andrea." She whispered the last sentence since she never says please to anyone other than her kids maybe. Andrea was stunned and kind of glad. She couldn't be alone tonight. Nate and her split up before Paris a few months ago and due to that and her job she didn't have any friends left other than Doug.

"Let me just make a few calls and then we will leave ok? Do you want me to call someone for you?" Andy thought she was in another world she couldn't believe how uncharacteristic Miranda was behaving. She didn't know how to deal with this situation. Who should she call? She didn't have anymore family. No siblings and no aunts and uncles. Her grandparents died years ago when she was little so she was the only person left in her parents life's.

"N...no Miranda you don't have to..." Miranda shushed her and sealed her lips with her index finger. "No don't start with me, you will come with me, that's all."

Ok, Andy thought, at least Miranda was getting back to normal again. Andy nodded.

"I'll call my friend Doug while you make your calls alright?" Miranda went into her office and informed Roy, made sure the book was delivered electronically and the most important call was the following.

"Bobbsies? Hi it's mommy I just wanted to see if you behave for your dad?"

"We always do mom, are you ok? You sound sad."

"My assistant Andrea got some bad news today her parents passed away and I just needed to hear your voices. I love you so much babies ok?"

"Oh my god mommy that's terrible. How is Andy?"

"She is very sad of course but I will take her to our house tonight."

"So will she be there on Sunday when we come home?"

"I don't know bobbseys she can stay as long as she wants, but I think she has to go to Cincinnati to plan everything, so we will see. Make sure to be good to your dad and I love you. Call me if you need me ok?"

"Ok mom, take care of Andy we love you too mommy."

They hung up and Miranda had tears streaming down her face. When she packed all her things back up she heard Andy sobbing on the phone...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miranda wiped her tears away on her way out to her assistant. When she went in the outer office she just heard her crying but didn't see her. She rounded the girls desk and saw her sitting on the floor against the wall with her phone still at her ear. She was in no condition anymore to speak a coherent sentence or function in any way.

Miranda did the unspeakable. At least for her. She was kneeling beside her and took very calmly the phone off her hands. She heard a male voice and the screen said Doug. She heard her talk about him every once in a while and knew he was a close friend to her. She sat down fully and hugged her while speaking to Doug very quietly.

"Hello Doug? This is Miranda Prieslty speaking."

"Oh my god hello Ms. Prieslty. What's wrong with Andy is she ok? She called and all i heard was Andy crying. Please... is she ok?"

"No she is not nearly ok. She just got informed that she lost her parents. She can't talk right now. I will take her with me, to my home. Maybe you want to come by tomorrow."

"Oh no, oh my god. This is so terrible. Make sure she knows I am here if she needs me and I will come by tomorrow. To your house then?"

"Yes and she knows I am sure. I let you know my address later."

"Ms. Prieslty thank you for not leaving her alone with this. And please call me at any hour if you or Andy need me." Doug said now also crying. Miranda still hugged the girl and silent tears streamed down her face as well.

"Of course Doug, thank you. I will see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone. Andy was still sobbing. She let go of her and sat next to her. She took Andy and she put her head in her lap while Miranda caressed her hair.

"It's ok Andrea. Let it all out. You are going through so much now. Shhh darling i will be here." She tried to comfort her as good as possible. After a while Miranda noticed that she calmed down a bit.

"What do you say we get up and drive to the townhouse now. Roy is waiting for us downstairs."

The girl lifted her head and only nodded. She looked like a helpless little girl in that moment. Miranda's heart broke once more for the girl. They both got up. Miranda packed Andy's belongings since she wasn't capable to function in any normal way.

She got her own things as well and lead her down to Roy. Once in the car, Andy just stared out of the window while she silently cried. She wouldn't look at Miranda since she didn't want her to feel bad again that she cried. But when Miranda looked over to her, she saw in the window that her assistant was crying again. She was scooting closer to Andrea and silently took her hand. Andy got startled and looked at Mirandas hand on hers and then up to her face.

"Thank...you...uhm...you know you don't have to do that. You can just drop me off at my apartment. I will be ..." she couldn't even finish because Miranda cut her off instantly.

"Andrea listen. First, I don't mind at all. And secondly, I would never leave you alone in this situation. You are very dear to me, so take the offer and come with me." She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek. And she added a silent "Please Andrea."

Andy flipped her hand under Mirandas and intertwined them. Andy scooted closer to Miranda and leaned her head on Mirandas shoulder.

"Thank you...Miranda...just this side of you..."

Miranda chuckled sadly. "I know, the dragon Lady has a heart after all."

"I never thought of you as the dragon lady or anything like that, ever Miranda. I just know you as tough business woman who runs a international fashion magazine. So this is just new to me...and I really like ...this side." Andrea said calmly still with her head on Mirandas shoulder. Miranda inhaled deeply and wanted to reply when she noticed they reached the townhouse.

"We are here, let's get you inside."

Andrea sat at the kitchen island and Miranda fixed up a light snack and some tea. Andy just stared into space and it was silent since Miranda didn't really know what to say. She gave Andy a cup of nice hot tea. Andy clung to the cup while Miranda fixed up a sandwich for Andy and some vegetables.

"I can't believe I have to organize a funeral for my parents. It's so unreal" Andy whispered. Miranda looked up at her with a sad expression. She had to organize her parents funeral as well. Not at once but going twice through it was bad enough as well, she thought.

"Andrea, the officers gave me a card. They said you can call for further information. But I think for tonight you should grief and start organizing everything tomorrow. I will of course help you with anything you need." Miranda said placing the plate in front of her. Andy looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Yes...maybe you are right. Oh god Miranda I am so sorry you are seeing me like this."

"None of this Andrea, I think you are doing great so far and you are entitled to grief. Now I know you might not be hungry, but please take some bites."

She sat down beside her and stole a piece of carrot off her plate and smiled at her. Andy cut the sandwich in half and gave Miranda the other half. "I'll eat half of it if you eat the other half. I know your schedule and according to that you didn't have much time to eat as well." Miranda took it and smirked at her. She was glad Andy calmed down somewhat and was willing to eat. She knew she needed her strength the next couple of weeks.

"Thank you, darling." She almost whispered.

There it was again. Andy thought. So she heard right the first time.

Suddenly the moment was disturbed by Andy's cell phone. Andy looked at the screen and suddenly threw the phone on the kitchen island, screaming and breaking down.

"Andrea, calm down please, what on earth...?" She didn't finish the question, when she saw the screen Mirandas eyes widened and she held Andrea tight.

 _'Incoming Call - Dad Cell_ '

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my god...who does that? I will not take that call..." Andy screamed. She was shocked and shaking.

"Shhh calm down. Andrea, you want me to answer and see who it is?" She carefully asked her shocked assistant. She instantly nodded.

"Hello? Who is this?" Miranda took the call and sounded very serious. She walked further into the kitchen so Andy couldn't hear who was on the phone. But she heard it was definitely a male voice. Andy was nervously biting her nails.

"How dare you be so disrespectful, who are you?" Andy heard Miranda ask like she didn't believe what he said in the first place. Miranda sighed and pinched her nose. She told the caller to hold on.

"Andrea? Don't freak out but...I truly believe it's your father on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

Andy got pale and ran off to the bathroom. Miranda heard her puke her guts out. She got back on the phone and explained to her father what happened.

"Oh my lord. Mrs. Prieslty please make sure she is ok. If she's better she can call us we are safe and sound that must be a misunderstanding. Our car was stolen 2 days ago and we just got informed that it was totally burned in a car accident and they thought the two bodies in there were us. But I didn't know they informed my daughter already."

Miranda sighed in relief and then got mad at the mistake of the police.

"This is unbelievable, well I am glad you are both in good health. Let me take care of your daughter first and then either I will call you again or she will."

"Of course. Thank you Mrs. Prieslty."

"Please call me Miranda and you're quite welcome." They said goodbye and ended the call. Andy stopped puking, at least Miranda didn't hear anything anymore. Miranda was relieved and shocked. But she couldn't deal with her emotions right now she needed to explain Andrea what happened. Miranda knocked on the bathroom door.

"Andrea? Can I come in...? Please...?"

"It's not locked." Came a weak voice. Miranda carefully opened the door and found very tired and exhausted Andrea on the floor next to the toilet. She was cleaning her mouth with some toilet paper. Miranda got in and got a wash cloth out of the drawer. She made it wet and bent down to Andy.

"May I?" Miranda asked holding up the cloth.

The poor girl nodded.

"Andrea... your parents are fine. There car got stolen and it was involved in an accident. The car burned out and they thought the two bodies in there were your parents. But they are fine." She carefully explained while dabbed Andreas mouth clean. She didn't answer at first and the two sat on the floor in silence for a few minutes until Andrea finally broke it.

"That was the worst feeling ever Miranda. I am so sorry you had to go through that already. I am glad they are ok..." she whispered the last words and silent tears came down her cheek again. Miranda came closer and hugged her. She was relieved herself. After a few minutes Miranda whispered.

"I could get used to this." Andy pulled back and looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"I mean us hugging not you being in that situation. I am sorry..." she murmured and started to get up. But Andy pulled her back.

"Not so fast..." she hugged her again. "I am so thankful that you have been there for me today like that, I never expected that and you are right." She nuzzled the editors neck and hair a bit. "I could get used to that too. Thank you so much Miranda."

Miranda inhaled deeply and pulled back. She looked deep in her eyes and gave her a radiant smile.

"No need, darling. Let's get up and call your parents. They are worried sick for you."

"K." Was Andys only answer while she smiled back at her and took the offered hand from Miranda to get up.

They went back into the kitchen and Andy called her parents right away while Miranda fixed two cups of tea for them to calm down.

"Mom, I am so happy to hear your voice." Andy said with her voice cracking again.

"This few hours had been a total nightmare. If Miranda wouldn't have been there, I don't know how I would have survived. So what happened with your car?"

Miranda smiled at Andy's comment and sat next to her checking her emails on her phone. She listened to the girl talk with her parents and heard how relieved she was in her tone of voice. Miranda typed something in her phone and showed it to Andy.

 _When you are done, meet me upstairs in the den?-_

Andy smiled and nodded. Miranda took her tea and went upstairs to give the girl some privacy. She went into her bedroom first and changed into something more comfortable and she looked for some comfortable cloths for Andy as well since she stayed the night. She settled in the den with a book and waited for Andy to come upstairs. When she didn't appear after 45 minutes she decided to check on her. When she came down the stairs she overheard an interesting conversation.

"No mom, she didn't help me because I am in love with her, she doesn't even know that and I'll never tell her, I wouldn't be able to cope if she wouldn't feel the same. Ok mom I really need to go now."

Miranda heard that she ended the call and tiptoed the stairs back up and went back into the den. She was shocked. Her Andrea was in love with her...

TBC - Thanks for sticking around and i love love looooove each of your reviews. Keep em coming ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miranda got back into the den and pretended to read her book. She couldn't focus on it, all she thought about were Andy's words. She couldn't believe that Andy felt it too. She smiled while thinking about it and didn't notice Andy standing in the doorway watching Miranda. Andy thought she was absentmindedly smiling because of the book.

"Good book?" She asked quietly. Miranda was so startled that she threw the book on the floor by accident and almost fell off the couch too. Andy couldn't help herself and started to laugh and picked up the book.

"Miranda , I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you but that reaction was just hilarious. I am sorry it took so long but I needed this."

"Jesus Christ don't ever do that again." Miranda said and tried a glare but failed when she saw the young woman smiling.

"Well I am glad you talked to your parents. Sit down." Miranda got up and poured herself some scotch.

"Would you like some?" Andy flopped on the couch. She was emotionally drained.

"After this? Hell yes." When she remembered who she was talking too she threw her hands over her mouth and apologized. "Sorry for the language. Yes please..." Andy thought she misheard when she heard Miranda chuckle. She came over and offered Andy the scotch and she took it gladly.

"No need to apologize, you are not my employee right now. And after what happened I would swear too." Miranda sat next to Andy and smirked.

"I can't imagine you swearing. Seriously Miranda, you are always so calm, even when you are furious." Then she started laughing and continued.

"Oh my god, just imagine you and Nigel in a meeting. And you wouldn't like one of the layouts. I would pay a hundred bucks if you would say. "Nigel this layout is fucked up." Nigel would faint." She laughed and Miranda, to her own surprise, laughed too with the young woman.

"I wouldn't do that to Nigel and I do swear in certain situations. Believe me on that." Miranda said and smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what are these certain situations?" Andy asked while downing the last bit of her scotch. Miranda blushed and bit her lower lip. Andy was about to faint and blushed herself, when she realized what Mirandas reaction meant, when her cell phone rang again.

"You better get that." Miranda said almost relieved. She got up and refilled the two glasses. Andy updated Doug about the news and he was more then relived and happy for her. Meanwhile Miranda left to go to the bathroom. She needed some cold water in her face after this conversation.

"So are you still at Mirandas?" Doug asked sheepishly knowing exactly how in love she was with her.

"Yes and oh my god Doug, she has been so sweet to me all night. And now we just talked about swearing and I said I can't imagine her swearing and she said I do in certain situations and I asked what these situations were and she just blushed and bit her lip."

"Holy moly Andy that's so hot. You gotta make her swear dear." He said and chuckled.

"I would give anything if I could make her swear and curse and...ughhh I can't even deal with this woman. She drives me crazy Doug." She whispered since she didn't know when Miranda would be back. But Miranda was back all along standing outside the den, listening to her bothered assistant.

"You should see if she feels the same. Maybe she wants you too. I mean why would she mention these "situations"?" Doug said amused.

"Are you insane she was married. To men. She is Miranda Prieslty. Miranda Prieslty doesn't fuck women. And especially not her assistants, maybe she needs a friend, you know we got closer since Paris while I helped her through the divorce. But I don't think she would ever fuck me Dougy, even if I desperately hope so."

"Don't be so sure Andy...Oh? Are you still staying over?"

"I actually don't know if I stay here since the situations changed, maybe I should go home."

Miranda decided to "come back" from the bathroom and walked in the den.

"Don't be ridiculous Andrea, it's rather late you will stay here after everything that happened." Miranda said.

"Well you heard her Doug. Ok I gotta go glad you called me and thank you for being there for me. It really means a lot."

They said their goodbyes and Andy hung up. She sipped on her scotch not really knowing what to say when Miranda handed her a change of clothes.

"I hope that's acceptable sleepwear. I'll show you your room."

"But I don't want to be a burden..." Miranda raised her hand while walking to one of her guest rooms.

"You are not, you helped me through a very difficult time Andrea, which I am very greatful for and now I am glad I can help you. And I am even happier the situation took a turn for the better."

"Thank you Miranda, really, I appreciate it and I am glad I don't have to be alone tonight actually."

"Good, so I hope this is acceptable for tonight. I put a bottle of water on your nightstand and the room has an ensuite, you will find everything you need in there. If something is missing let me know. I will be in my room."

"Ok, thank you Miranda and this room is lovely." She went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams Miranda." She whispered in her neck when she hugged her. Miranda had to pull herself together not to moan.

"Goodnight Andrea." She said and went straight to her room. She was really turned on by her. She cursed herself for not trying to act on her feelings because she knew how the young woman felt. She took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. She changed into a midnight blue silk camisole with matching pants, went into the bathroom and got ready for the night.

When Andy couldn't find any toothpaste she decided to go ask Miranda. She knocked on her door.

"I am in the bathroom, come in." She said. Andy came in and knocked on the bathroom door that was slightly ajar.

"You can come in Andrea, i am not naked." Miranda chuckled.

Andy opened the door and just wanted to ask for toothpaste when she took in Mirandas sight. She was brushing her hair in that sexy camisole. She gasped and looked her up. Miranda noticed and smirked. She loved the effect she had on the young woman. She felt so sexy and desired.

"Andrea are you alright?" Miranda teased.

"I ...uhm wanted to...I want... you..." Andy stuttered.

"Nooo...no I mean I wanted to ask you...uhm... if you had toothpaste. I couldn't find any." She blushed and tried to look everywhere but Miranda.

Miranda was handing her the toothpaste and watched as Andy almost stormed out of the bathroom. All she heard was a mumbled thank you and another goodnight while she walked out. Miranda loved how bothered Andy was. Now she knows how she makes me feel, she thought to herself while she finished getting ready for bed.

TBC

Thank you so much for your reviews I appreciate them so much. Please keep em coming :)) also the rating will go up I guess pretty soon ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Andy was back in her room for the night and crawled under the covers. She got her phone out and checked her emails once more and her WhatsApp messages. In Mirandas bedroom the same happened. She was in bed with her glasses checking once more if there was anything urgent, when she saw that Andrea was still online.

Andy was just about to lay her phone down when it buzzed.

MP: Time to sleep dear. Work can wait until tomorrow.

Andy smiled and replied.

AS: Says The woman who is also on her phone checking emails :) thank you so much again for today I am not sure I can sleep after all that has happened.

Miranda was smirking at the answer.

MP: True :) No need to thank me darling. Do you want to talk some more? Should I come over?

Andy's eyes widened and she replied quickly without thinking.

AS: As you clearly saw, I am not able to talk when I see you in that sexy outfit. Jesus Miranda give a woman a break.

MP: Don't be ridiculous it's just pajamas. I am definitely not sexy Andrea.

AS: Ughh Miranda you have no idea how sexy you are.

MP: Thank you darling. You look beautiful too in my yoga pants ;)

AS: Oh stop it ...XD

Andy was just sending that when she saw Miranda standing in her door.

"Instead of writing we can just lay down and talk. May I?" Miranda said pointing to her empty side of the bed.

Andy was too stunned and only nodded. She threw back the covers and Miranda crawled in next to her. They both laid on their sides facing each other.

"I never thought that I would have a slumber party with Miranda Prieslty herself." Andy said when she composed to the situation and chuckled.

"See, you can talk just fine." Miranda said smirking.

"You are impossible Miranda, I love your wittiness." Andy smiled at her and Miranda returned it.

"What do you want to talk about?" Andy asked.

"Tell me about your childhood, I would like to get to know you better." Miranda said. Andy started talking and shared some sweet childhood memories with Miranda. It was a nice conversation and at some point Miranda talked about her youth, how she became an editor and her daughters. After some time Miranda noticed that Andy fell asleep. She was thinking about going back to her room but she was so comfortable and warm she didn't want to move at all, so soon she was asleep too.

Andy woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to turn when she felt that someone was laying on her chest. She needed a minute to figure out where she was and what happened when her eyes widened and she knew saw it was Miranda on her chest. Mirandas arm was around her waist. And Andy's arm was on her back holding her. She didn't move but her breathing started to get faster. She didn't know what to do. It felt so comfortable she just wanted to go back to sleep but what if Miranda woke up and freaked out. By that thought ,Miranda stirred.

"Darling, go back t'sleep." She mumbled. And held on tighter to her. Andy gave in and turned a bit more towards her and put her other arm around her as well. Why not push her luck and damn was she lucky she thought. She would never get another opportunity to do so, so she had to use this time with her.

"Feels sooo good." Miranda mumbled when Andy put her other arm around her. She was in heaven. Miranda snuggled closer. Andy was a little stiff around her and finally Miranda opened her eyes and looked in her eyes.

"You ok, Andrea? Does this make you uncomfortable?" She whispered. Andy felt Mirandas breath against her face and was falling even more in love with the woman being so concerning.

"No the absolute opposite actually, I just didn't knew if you realized it was me in bed with you."

Miranda smiled and kissed her cheek very softly.

"You are so sweet Andrea. I knew it was you and like I said, I could get used to this." Miranda said and laid her head back down and snuggled closer to Andy if that was even possible. She even intertwined her legs with the young woman.

"Me too, I can't wrap my head around the fact that i am cuddling with you but I am definitely comfortable. And I definitely can't get used to this, I would crave it every night." Andy whispered. Miranda wasn't responding anything coherent anymore since she was back in the land of dreams in no time.

"Aww poor babe, you are so tired and I keep you awake and busy all night. Sweet dreams lovely." Andy whispered, sure the editor wouldn't hear it because she was asleep.

"G'night, you too darling." Miranda replied and caressed Andy's thigh.

"Oh Jesus..." Andy almost moaned because Mirandas hand absentmindedly went up her thigh to her behind.

"I am sure he can't help you...now can we go back to sleep I am really tired." Miranda chuckled. She loved teasing Andy like that.

"S..sure Miranda."

"What happened to "lovely"? I liked that." She teased while getting comfortable again.

TBC - I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Miranda slowly opened her eyes. She was on her back and Andy was lying on her chest sleeping so peacefully. She smiled and stroked the girls hair. She looked at her phone and saw it was already 8:48 am. She usually woke up way earlier even on the weekends. Miranda put her phone down and embraced Andy again and enjoyed the feeling of having the woman of her dreams in her arms.

"Hmmm M'randa..." Andy moaned clearly not awake. Miranda was inhaling her scent and smiling widely. Andy opened her eyes and had to replay last night. She was still in Mirandas bed, in her arms. And Miranda was hugging her, snuggling with her and she felt a kiss on top of her head. She lifted her head and looked into crystal clear sparkling blue eyes. She smiled at her.

"I thought it was a dream that I got to cuddle with you. I am so happy it's not." Andy whispered smiling.

"Me too, darling." Miranda said blushing. She wanted to kiss the girl desperately, but she was afraid of being rejected. I mean what does such a vibrant young woman want with a 52 year old workaholic, she thought.

Andy was laying back down on Mirandas chest and just enjoyed the closeness. Miranda jumped when Andy started to caress her rib cage with one hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Andy said and stopped.

"Don't stop darling...please." She said closing her eyes while Andy started to caress her again.

"Mhhhh this feels really good." Andy beamed.

"Would you like a back rub? I think I owe you this after last night. You were incredible to me and I don't know how I would have coped without you."

"I am glad I was there and how it turned out...and...yes I'd like a massage." Miranda said smirking.

Andy asked for some massage oil and Miranda explained where it was in the bathroom. Andy quickly went to get it, but she wasn't prepared for the sight she got when she came back. Miranda was lying on her belly. But before she did she took her shirt off, so her upper body was very naked. Andy gasped. Miranda saw her reaction and chuckled.

"Jesus H Christ...you look stunning like this Miranda. May I sit on your derrière?" Andy asked sheepishly.

"You may." Miranda answered trying to appear not affected.

Andy crawled on the bed and sat on Mirandas behind. She couldn't believe the feeling and almost fainted, only very little fabric was between her center and Mirandas hot ass was all Andy could think about and it made her wet. She prayed silently that Miranda wouldn't feel it. But Miranda felt exactly the same. She had to pull herself together not to moan feeling her woman of desire on top of her. She told herself she would just enjoy the massage now and behave. So she closed her eyes. Andy put some oil in her palms to warm it up before she applied it on the woman's back. Some of it dropped on her back. Miranda didn't expect it and hissed silently.

"Sorry..." Andy whispered nervously. Miranda just smirked.

Andy started and rubbed the oil very gently from her lower back up to her shoulders. Rubbed some there and went back down again. Her hands felt absolutely magical and Miranda couldn't help herself but moan in pleasure.

"Andrea...oh my god this feels wonderful. Please don't stop."

"I won't, lovely. Your skin feels absolutely amazing and so soft." Andy kept going and Miranda was in heaven. After a while she felt Andy's hands on her sides. She was so ticklish and jumped so hard that Andy fell off her next to her. Andy was so stunned.

"Oh Jesus Andrea I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Andy couldn't focus or answer. Miranda lifted herself on her elbows to check on Andy. So Andy couldn't help but stare at her cleavage. You couldn't see her breasts entirely but the sexy view stunned her. Miranda realized what was going on and chuckled.

"Like what you see darling?" Andy snapped out of her dreamy state.

"S..sorry..I was just...and then...oh my god...you are just beautiful...maybe I should leave now." she stuttered while she wanted to get out of bed. She couldn't handle that sexy torture anymore.

"Not so fast." Miranda said and grabbed her wrist.

"Please Miranda...I can't stand it anymore...you are just to sexy...I won't be able to behave anymore." Mirandas fire was lit. She burned up for the woman inside.

She still had a grip on Andy's arm and motioned for her to lay down. She hesitated at first but obliged eventually. Miranda got up slowly on all four and Andy finally saw her breasts. She gasped. They were just perfect. She crawled on top of Andy and whispered very seductively.

"Then don't."

TBC this was a rather short update but I hope you liked it. Please please review because you know how much i love love love them :)))


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _The rating went up to M now, so if you don't like it naughty don't read it please_.

"Mhhhh M'randa...feels so good...ohhhh Baby..." Andy mumbled. What she didn't know is that she dreamt it all and Miranda was still on Andys chest. But she wasn't sleeping anymore. She smiled widely when she heard Andy having a very naughty dream about her. Suddenly Andy started to feel her up. Her hands were all over Miranda and at some point she found her breasts and snuck the other hand under Mirandas shirt on her back.

Miranda was so aroused she couldn't hold it in anymore and started to moan. Andy on the other hand was still having the dream of her live. Miranda had enough. She needed to end that dream. She got on top of Andy and hovered over her lips. She had to go for it, she looked so sexy and bothered through that dream. She needed to save her right?!

Andy was still touching Miranda and moaning incoherent words. But when the young woman whispered she wanted Miranda to fuck her, that was it. She went in and kissed her, if she wanted it or not but she had to deal with this now. Andy moaned, her eyes still closed. Miranda licked Andys bottom lip for entrance and it was granted right away. This kiss was heavenly and so passionate. Miranda was on the edge. She hoped Andy would wake up, so she pulled back to see if she was still in her dream or awake by that hot kiss.

Andys hands were still, both now, in Mirandas shirt and she pulled it over her head. Andy slowly opened her eyes. She looked in Mirandas bright blue eyes filled with desire and love. Andy pulled of her own shirt so she was equally undressed with her object of desire. Andy cupped Mirandas cheek and smiled at her.

"Is this still a dream?" Andy whispered. Miranda shook her head. Her arms started to give in so she laid on top of Andy. The skin on skin feeling was so amazing that Andy closed her eyes and moaned. Miranda nuzzled Andys neck and kissed it.

"I wanna wake up like this every day, pleaaaaase Miranda. God you make me so damn horny, even in my dreams."

"I heard that and that's why I attacked you in your sleep. I hope you don't mind." And she did the unspeakable and giggled. Miranda Priestly didn't giggle.

"Oh my god Miranda you are so adorable and amazing." Miranda was still nuzzling her neck and once she reached her ear she licked her shell.

"Now ? Would you like me to stop so we can talk about this?"

"Oh please Miranda, don't stop...please... kiss me again."

"Well since you asked so nicely..." Miranda said seductively and went in for another round of very passionate kissing. Andy couldn't believe her dream of having Miranda that way would come true. It felt like heaven on earth to have Miranda half naked on top of her. But she unleashed the animal so Andy flipped them both over and sat on Mirandas midsection.

She let her hands wander all the way up to her breasts and massage them. Miranda started panting and Andy could tell she felt sexy and comfortable. And boy was she sexy, Andy thought. She had such a great body for a 52 year old woman. She couldn't believe her luck. she went back to the sexy woman's lips which she devoured. She kissed her at her pulse point and went further down and started thanking the woman.

"Thank you (kiss) for helping me yesterday, thank you (kiss) for letting me stay over, thank you (kiss) for talking with my dad and Doug, thank you (kiss) for letting me kiss you everywhere..." She hovered over Mirandas center and pulled down her pants and panties in one. Miranda writhed on her bed in anticipation and moaned. She was long gone in a world close to orgasm.

"Oh Andrea...mhhhhh sooo close." Andy spread Mirandas legs and kissed her way up, inside her thighs. She went so slow that Miranda almost exploded.

"Please darling, oh god ...please ...no more teasing..." Andy had mercy with her and kissed her where she most needed it. She kissed her vagina so passionately that Miranda started screaming in ecstasy. She was never loud in bed but making love with Andy changed that apparently. Andy stopped and blew on her pussy. "Oh babe, you are so wet..."

"Stop talking and get to work.." was all Miranda got out in her state.

"What do you want Miranda. I need instructions." Andy said chuckling and teasing Miranda.

"You know exactly what i need darling." Miranda said trying to sound all cool.

"I don't seem to know, you should tell me what you want. You know I can do everything." She slurred out that last word and Miranda closed her eyes touching her own body.

"Andrea, i need to come so badly...Fuck me already!" She demanded but with a smirk on her face. How could Andy resist that. She entered Miranda with two fingers and started fucking her. When Mirandas pants and moans got louder and quicker Andy knew it was time. She dove in and kissed and sucked her clit passionately.

"Oh god...yessss... I'm coming...oh fuck..." Andy felt her fingers being squeezed and she watched the woman loosen up. She let go completely and arched up touching her breasts. It was a sight she would never be able to forget.

"Oh my god Miranda you look so sexy when you come. I can't believe I have the privilege to see you like that. Thank you lovely." Andy said as she snuggled next to Miranda and kissed her cheek. Miranda all of a sudden started to cry silently. She was embarrassed and turned to her side.

"Miranda, what's wrong? Hey? Please talk to me?!" Andy was confused and tears streamed down her face since she thought she overstepped any boundaries or did something wrong.

TBC thank you for all your lovely reviews I am so happy about each of them :))) please keep em coming :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Shhh babe, please don't cry." Andy sobbed and caressed Miranda. Miranda turned back in Andy's arms and held her tight.

"Oh god, Andrea I am so sorry, I am just overwhelmed. Sorry I made you cry as well."

"What's the matter Miranda? Did I do something wrong maybe or what overwhelmed you?" Andy asked wiping her tears away.

"No, darling please don't ever think that. It's just...No one ever made love to me the way you just did. You know, I haven't had ...uhm...an...uhm orgasm that intense in my life. And I just realized what I missed all my life."

Andy sighed in relief and caressed Miranda who was resting on her chest and explaining what has gotten her so emotional.

"I was so scared I did something wrong...Jesus Christ...You scared the crap out of me. Sorry for the language. I am glad you are ok though and... uhm... I am glad you were able to let go. You looked stunning when you came Miranda. I am so in awe of you. I just hope..."

Andy's voice broke and she stopped talking while silent tears streamed down her face. Miranda looked up and when she saw she was crying she sat up and kissed her softly.

"Darling, what's the matter? You hope it won't be only a one time thing? Is that it?" Andy nodded and sobbed. Miranda went in and hugged her tightly. She pulled back and cupped her face.

"I don't know about you...but I intend to keep you in my life, in my heart and in my bed." She said chuckling and Andy grinned while she cried.

"Is that acceptable for you?" Andy nodded and kissed her softly.

"Well that's settled then." She said while she sat up at the headboard of the bed looking down at her lover. Miranda grinned seductively at her and motioned with her finger that Andy should get up and come up to her. As Andy got up Miranda pulled her on top of her so she was straddling her.

"Oh darling you feel so good against me. Your skin is so soft and your body is just delicious." She said while she pressed Andy against her and nipped on her neck. She licked her way up to Andy's ear.

"Also I think it's your turn." Miranda whispered in her ear while she kept licking it. Andy had forgotten about the tears and probably forgot her own name by the seduction skills of Miranda. She was a panting mess and so ready for her. Andy had her arms around Mirandas neck and pulled back a little to plunder the woman's mouth. They both moaned into the kiss. Mirandas hands wandered up and down Andys back until one hand went in between her legs. Andy got up a bit so Miranda had room to maneuver. She caressed her lightly between her legs and Andy shivered uncontrollably.

"Oh god Miranda, I am so sorry..." she whispered.

"For what?" Miranda whispered back.

"That i won't last very long. Seeing you coming undone before made me so ...oh god...so horny already. It won't take long. I can't believe you are touching me like this...ughhh...just...feels so good." She said moaning and panting. Miranda kept caressing her between her legs until she slipped two fingers in with ease. Andy sat down on Mirandas fingers slowly and carefully.

She threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy while Miranda entered her. "Oh fuck..." was the only thing Andy got out.

"I am doing so right now darling." She said chuckling and in awe.

"Oh Andrea you are so wet...you feel amazing around me." Miranda whispered in her ear. Andy started riding her fingers. She wouldn't need much she almost came when Miranda entered her. So when Miranda was grinding her palm against Andys clit she tumbled over the edge with a silent cry of Mirandas name. Miranda felt how she was contracting around her fingers. Andy stilled her movements and was panting trying to come down from her excessive high she just experienced when Miranda started to move her fingers again.

"Oh god. No...I can't again...Ughh." Andy said shocked.

"Oh you can Andrea and you will." Miranda demanded and pumped in faster into Andy until she came once more.

"Oh god Miranda...ahhhh...you're killing me..."

Andy clung to Miranda trying to come down again. Miranda pulled out her fingers between them carefully and wiped them off on the sheets. Andy was panting in the nape of Mirandas neck.

"Ok...okay Miranda..." she started to say breathlessly still.

"I know...what you meant...holy shit...I never came so hard in my life and especially never twice." She kissed her neck while Miranda smiled and felt a little proud of herself. She was happy she did it since she never made love to another woman before.

Her breathing finally went back to normal and she sat up looking into very crystal blue eyes.

Andy chuckled.

"Aren't you proud of yourself?" Miranda wanted to change her look and tried to glare but she failed she was just to happy.

"So what? I think I can be. I have a very beautiful woman sitting in my lap who just came twice. So yes, I am very proud of that and to call you all mine." Andy couldn't help but kiss the woman. That was so sweet.

"I'm yours..always." She mumbled in between kisses. Mirandas stomach started growling. Andy couldn't help it and started laughing while they kissed. She pulled back.

"I think we worked up an appetite. Breakfast?"

"Acceptable." The editor said smirking.

THE END

 _Thank you so much for reading my stories and for always reviewing them so nicely that really keeps me going. So I am looking forward to write a new story now. I just need to be hit by my muse again and I need a new idea for a story so if u have anything in mind let me know and I can see if I can work something out._


End file.
